el chico del tren
by Juna Izumi
Summary: En el camión camino al trabajo un chico coqueta descaradamente con Spencer, lo que no sabe es que es su nuevo compañero.


El dia anterior Spencer uso su coche pero hoy tuvo problemas con el motor y lo llevo a la agencia y se fue en camión, esperando no volver a ver ese hombre que descaradamente le coqueteaba  
Tomo asiento casi hasta tras cerca de a venta con su mochila en las piernas y saco un libro hoy usaba pantalón, saco y corbata el conjunto era de color azul marino, dejo el chaleco por ser una época de calor, la gente subia y bajaba Quantico era la terminal de la línea y vio de lejos al muchacho y maldijo por el asiento que estaba a su lado vacio y este inmediatamente se sento dejando la mochila en el suelo, fingia leer el libro

-ayer te extrañe-dijo el muchacho

-yo no-respondio Spencer

-oh vamos ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto Luke mientras ponía su mano en su rodilla habia leído su expediente mientras estaba de vacaciones en Paris con su madre sabia quien era por eso cuando lo vio en el autobús empezo a coquetearle

\- porque no eres mi amigo, no te conozco y no soy gay-Spencer mintió, si lo era pero no lo iba a admitir frente a un extraño, Luke estaba tentado en decirle quien era pero eso le quitaría la diversión al juego solo esperaba que no terminara demandarlo por acoso el resto del camino estuvieron en silencio pero Luke no quitaba la mano, Spencer opto por bajarse una estación antes dejando a Luke con las ganas, cuando bajaba ya no escucho lo que Luke le dijo, observo su reloj, era buena hora y empezo a caminar. En el elevador se encontró con JJ y Rossi y les conto sobre el tipo del autobús que lo acosaba

-¿Por qué no aceptas su invitación?-pregunto Jennifer

-no me da confianza-comento Spencer

-¿Quién no te da confianza?-pregunto Rossi

-el tipo que me coquetea-se quejo Spencer y JJ recibió un mensaje

-parece que no veras a tu amigo por varios días, iremos a Nueva York-dijo JJ

-gracias-dijo Spencer llegaron a la sala de conferencia y empezaron con el caso, estuvieron 4 dias en Nueva York y despues fueron a Atlanta Georgia donde Hotchner dejo a Spencer "encerrado" en la oficina para que pasara nada regresaron dos semanas despues Spencer esperaba que el muchacho lo olvidara.  
Ese dia se levanto tarde estaba en la parada esperando el autobús que llego pero estaba lleno y observo su reloj, no tenia mas opción que subirse quedando en medio

-que bueno, asi no lo voy a ver-penso Spencer, el autobús seguía lleno hasta que sintio una mano que tocaba descaradamente su trasero haciendolo brincar

-¡no!-se quejo y no podia cambiarse de lugar y nadie pareciera darse cuenta, la mano sabia por donde moverse haciendolo sentir incomodo, sintio el contacto con la piel habia metido la mano en la parte trasera del pantalón, podría haber gritado para que todos se dieran cuenta pero no lo hizo sintiendo que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a reaccionar confundiéndolo, en la siguiente parada el camión comenzó a vaciarse y Spencer volvió a bajar antes y se fue caminando sintiendo avergonzado por lo que sintio con las caricias  
Llego a la UAC estaba esperando el asensor cuando sintio una mano en su hombro

-hay no-Spencer penso que lo habia seguido hasta el trabajo se volteo y suspiro de alivio al ver que era Rossi

-¿estas bien? Te vez agitado-dijo Rossi

-estoy bien, pensé que era tarde-mintio Reid

-Hotch esta en una reunión con el miembro nuevo del equipo espero que tu y Garcia no sean tan duros con el-dijo Rossi

-descuida entiendo que con el problema que tenemos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Spencer y cuando llegaron a su piso fueron a la sala de conferencia para conocer al miembro nuevo, estaban todos sentados cuando Hotch entro con Luke Alvez Garcia hizo un gesto de inconformidad mientras que todos se sorprendieron con la reacción de Spencer el cual se escondio detrás de Rossi

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Spencer

-queria decírtelo pero le quitaría lo interesante al asunto-dijo Luke

-¿se conocen?-pregunto JJ intrigada

-si es el tipo que me coqueteaba en el autobús y hoy se aprovecho un poco-dijo Spencer

-¿a que te refieres? Hoy llegue temprano por mi junta con Hotch-dijo Luke y el equipo ahora miraba a Spencer

-¡no me mientas! ¡me tocaste aprovechando que estaa lleno!-dijo Spencer sonrojado

-si alguien te toco no era yo y te pido una disculpa si los días anteriores te hize sentir incomodo, soy Luke Alvez y es un gusto porfin conocerte-dijo Luke

-disculpa aceptada, soy el Dr Spencer Reid y será un gusto trabajar contigo-dijo Spencer estrechando su mano

-bien el problema esta resuelto, salimos en 20 minutos, hay un caso en Nuevo Mexico esperando que tu pudieras ayudarnos, es Daniel Cullen-dijo Hotchner y Spencer noto que la expresión en el rostro de Luke cambio

-entiendo-dijo el moreno y fueron por sus cosas para salir.

-¿alguien te toco?-pregunto Jennifer

-¡olvida eso! ¿si?-inquirio Spencer sonrojado

Fin


End file.
